<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not the only one by VeloxVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315491">not the only one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid'>VeloxVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Deep talk, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunited and It Feels So Good, School Reunion, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier, mild flirting, talking it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeloxVoid/pseuds/VeloxVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Felix is about to turn and leave the Garreg Mach school reunion, he bumps into a very old friend. He finds that Sylvain has changed just as much as he has.</p><p>Growing up trans wasn’t easy, but a spark forms as they begin to talk about their experiences. Felix realises that maybe, just maybe, he is starting to like Sylvain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not the only one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/gifts">samariumwriting</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is my gift to Leo <a href="https://twitter.com/samariumwriting">(@samariumwriting)</a> for the Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020! It was an absolute blast to write and I really hope you like it, Leo!</p><p>Thank you to <a href="https://twitter.com/possiblevoid">Cy</a> for beta-reading this for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why had he accepted that invite?</p><p>Why had he put himself in such a stupid situation?</p><p>Felix pounded his fist hard against the table, causing his mug to rattle back and forth in its saucer, black coffee spilling over its edges and leaving streaks on the ceramic.</p><p>At the time, accepting the invite had felt a stroke of cunning — of defiance. A high school reunion! Meet up with all the people who used to judge you and show them how hot you are now. Show them how much better than them you are; how much you grew up. Show off to them. <em> Brag. </em> That was the main motivation behind school reunions, right? That was the reason people wanted to go?</p><p>When Felix had received the letter through his door one Saturday morning, scouring its contents as though they contained the answers to the universe, his heart had begun to pound hard.</p><p>“You are cordially invited to the Garreg Mach Academy’s Year of 2015 Reunion!”</p><p>At the time, dragging his eyes across the invite’s impersonal printed words, Felix had smirked. This could be his chance.</p><p>He had changed since high school. He had changed for the better — had become the person he knew he truly was. Now, he was <em>Felix.</em> He could leave behind the pronouns and clothes and name that had made his upbringing hell. Now, he presented how he liked; he was happier. He respected himself, and the new friends he’d made through the years respected him equally. He could show the jerks of high school how much happier he was without them. Those had been the thoughts crossing his mind at the time.</p><p>
  <em> At the time. </em>
</p><p>Now, as he sat at a table in the Star Terrace — the coffee shop closest to his old high school — he felt like an idiot. A fool. A feeling of dread swirled in his chest, manifesting in a physical weight that made him slump, miserable, in the cushioned wooden chair.</p><p>He’d hated school. Hated every moment of it. He’d had a handful of friends, most of whom he’d dropped contact with immediately after leaving, but nobody else had been worth his time. Why he’d want to step back into the halls of such a hellhole — never mind see everybody who’d made his life a misery — was beyond him.</p><p>Yet now he was here — had even caught a train all the way from Faerghus to get here. A hotel room was booked under his name, where he’d gotten changed into what he hoped was his best, and after that he had made his way down to the coffee shop to perk himself up before the reunion.</p><p><em> Sothis, </em> how he wished he’d never bothered.</p><p>It was while glancing out of the coffee shop’s window, taking irritated sips of his coffee while considering catching an early train home, that he saw somebody he recognised.</p><p>Bouncy dark ringlets curled around the top of his head, and a sharp face was angled up towards the sky’s setting sun. Wearing a black suit accented by a golden tie and pocket square, it could be nobody else.</p><p>
  <em> Claude. </em>
</p><p>Felix leapt to his feet at once. Claude von Riegan was attending Garreg Mach’s reunion party?</p><p>Claude had always been kind to him in school. Despite sharing no classes with Felix, and being the head of the rival Golden Deer house, the young man had always been kind. It was always in an off-beat, casual, nonchalant way, but kind nonetheless.</p><p>In a way — and with a flicker of embarrassment that heated his cheeks momentarily — Felix supposed he’d always looked up to Claude. Coming out as an open trans man towards the end of their school year, he had shown Felix that it was okay to be true to oneself. He’d proven that it was never too late to come out, nor to discover oneself, and that being happy was always the priority.</p><p>Felix shuddered, feeling some hair fall loose from his hastily-tied bun, and attempted to rid himself of such embarrassing thoughts. <em> Bleh. </em> He would never voice such thoughts to Claude. And, he vowed, he would try not to voice them to himself again. <em> How embarrassing. </em></p><p>Claude had always been nice to him. Now, he sauntered down the street carefree — the beginnings of a stubbly beard beginning to sprout from around his jaw. Most of all, however, he was alone. Felix pushed his chair out from under him and stumbled through the coffee shop towards the door.</p><p>Bursting out into the streets, he felt a chill beginning to creep into the air with the sun’s descent. Why had he decided to only wear a dress shirt today, abandoning a blazer in the suspicion it would look too formal? Why had he thought that undoing the top button of said deep blue dress shirt was an okay thing to do? He was going to freeze. Regardless, he scanned the street for Claude von Riegan, eventually spotting him from behind a gaggle of youths out for the evening, and took off down the cobblestone path.</p><p>Garreg Mach bustled at 6pm on a Friday, and Felix pressed his way anxiously though the crowds. The school loomed large at the end of the street, and beneath it Felix spotted the curls of Claude’s hair, but as he shoved past the last group of students, he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>Of course. Claude stood outside the school’s front steps, smiling and laughing with a group of his own. With their backs to him, Felix saw the pink ponytail of Hilda Goneril, as well as that Golden Deer student with the long purple hair. Their chuckles were audible over the city buzz, and Felix was transported back in time. Back to high school, crossing by groups of people with their friends, feeling their eyes on him; hearing their giggles, and feeling them physically grate on his nerves. Were their sniggers and mutterings directed at him? Who knew? He always sure felt like they were.</p><p>It was no different now. None of Claude’s friends even looked at Felix, but anxiousness still curdled in his stomach. He never should have done this; never should have come here, to a place that reminded him so much of who he used to be.</p><p>Yet just as he was about to turn around, ready to retreat to his hotel room and pack his things, somebody walked into the back of him.</p><p>“Oh, damn, sorry!” said the voice as Felix wheeled around to scold them. The face he was met with, however, made him recoil — made his eyes widen in shock. Before him stood the familiar figure of someone he’d known all too well in high school.</p><p>“Oh, Sothis,” Felix muttered. “You’re—”</p><p>“Sylvain,” they cut him off, giving a nod and a queasy smile. “Hey.”</p><p>
  <em> Sylvain. </em>
</p><p>Felix looked them up and down. They’d grown taller — broader — since he’d last laid eyes on them. They wore a blue sports jacket, unzipped to show a white shirt beneath. <em> Still a jock, </em> Felix remarked to himself. At least that much hadn’t changed.</p><p>Almost everything else about them had, though. Their hair — a full, vibrant red like a crackling fire in winter — was shorter now, falling into their eyes in lazy curls. Their eyes, still golden brown, were no longer alight with mischievous frisk; now, they were soft and calm, eyelids narrowed in a way that gave off such a light, airy vibe. Branded running shoes still signified them as the jock they’d been in high school, but the slim-fitting black jeans they wore showed they’d at least put <em> some </em> effort into looking stylish for the reunion.</p><p>They were different, but just from looking at them, were undoubtedly happier. They had grown and filled out to become somebody confident, and assured.</p><p>“That name really suits you,” Felix blurted, unsure of what else to say.</p><p>“Thanks, I chose it myself.” Sylvain smirked and winked. “You’ve changed since I last saw you. You look better.”</p><p>Felix breathed a laugh through his nostrils. Somehow, that felt like a backhanded compliment. “Same goes for you.”</p><p>“What’re you going by nowadays?”</p><p>As always, heat rose to Felix’s cheeks upon the thought of explaining himself. It was best to just get it over with. “Felix. He/him’s okay. They/them, too. It's like a… masc-leaning non-binary thing—”</p><p>“Hey, me too!” Sylvain interrupted with a smirk. “They/them over here.”</p><p>Felix blinked. It was as easy as that. For once, he didn’t feel awkward or strange after talking about the topic — didn’t feel like simply shaking them off and telling them to forget it. Sylvain, Felix realised, was just like him. No longer bound to the identity they’d been assigned throughout their childhood, making themselves anew and having, from the looks of it, a great time doing it.</p><p>They understood.</p><p>Felix looked at them long and hard, at the insouciant smile cradling their wide lips. They looked so <em> good </em> like this: happy and almost cocky about it. Felix blinked and cleared his throat. “So, I take it you’re going to the reunion too?”</p><p>“Sure am. Didn’t expect you would, though.”</p><p>“What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Eh, you weren’t exactly <em> sociable </em> back in high school,” Sylvain chuckled, folding muscular arms over their chest.</p><p>Felix felt himself bristle, felt a caustic concoction of irritation and embarrassment swirling in his chest. “I wasn’t <em> un </em>sociable. If people had given me a reason to be nice to them, I would’ve been.”</p><p>Sylvain barked a laugh at that. “What did I ever do to you!?”</p><p>“I was nice to you,” Felix defended himself. “You were one of the only people I ever liked.”</p><p>The two looked at each other for a long moment after that, Sylvain raising an eyebrow that seemed to ask <em> ‘really?’ </em> Felix merely shrugged at them, feeling a heat begin to warm beneath his cheeks. He wasn't sure why, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.</p><p>After a moment, Sylvain shrugged back. Their face relaxed, and they outstretched an arm to place it upon the small of Felix’s back. “Wanna head in?”</p><p>“Not really," Felix replied, glancing down at their arm with suspicious eyes. He began walking either way.</p><p>Together, the two of them made their way up the remaining street and began to ascend Garreg Mach’s grand stone staircase. Passing Claude, Felix heard the man interrupt his friends' conversation before calling over to them.</p><p>"Hey, you guys! Long time no see!" He gave a hearty wave as he grinned at them; Felix, suspicion rising, had half-expected a mocking smile to rest upon Claude's lips, but he was wrong. The expression he gave appeared genuine, eyes bright and happy to see them.</p><p>"Hey, Claude!" Sylvain called back, but they showed no sign of stopping; they continued up the stairs with Felix by their side, through the heavy oaken doors and into the building beyond.</p><p>The reunion party was being held in its main hall, where they’d attended assemblies and watched school productions in their youth. Much to Felix’s dismay, it had been decorated for the occasion, with low lights, a DJ on the main stage, and a makeshift bar and buffet table lined against one wall. Bartenders served drinks in red plastic party cups, choosing from an array of bottles lined up behind them.</p><p>Their year group seemed mostly all in attendance already, meandering around the hall in small groups. Some sat down at tables, picking at the food on their plates, while others stood with drinks, all dressed in fancy finery. Felix shuddered.</p><p>“Man, being back at this place gives me the creeps,” he told Sylvain, folding his arms against his chest. “I never should’ve come back here.”</p><p>"That was nice of Claude outside," remarked Sylvain distractedly, seeming a little far away. "I never thought he cared about us in school."</p><p>Felix shrugged. "I did. He was always nice to me. Maybe I gave off trans vibes or something, but he always seemed… I dunno. Like he was protective over me in some way."</p><p>Sylvain regarded him with an airy smile as he spoke, looking almost proud. "Seems he's a good guy. I was probably just too caught up with chasing people around to notice it."</p><p>The memory furrowed Felix's brow: of Sylvain always playing around with other students, lascivious and unrelenting. "Yeah, what was going on with that?"</p><p>Sylvain grimaced. <em> "Sothis, </em> I cringe just thinking about it. Wanna grab a drink?"</p><p>Felix glanced to the bar that they were headed towards, and tagged along. “Whatever. Why do you cringe thinking about it?”</p><p>Sylvain scoffed as they reached the bar — the counter with a couple of stools and ex-students around it. “What’re you having?”</p><p>“I don’t care. Lemonade.”</p><p>“Lemonade!?” exclaimed Sylvain. “I thought you’d like something harder.”</p><p>Felix had never liked drinking, but he didn't let it show. “Forgive me for not wanting to get shit-faced <em> here </em> of all places. Sothis. I don’t even want to <em> be </em> here.”</p><p>“Good point.” And they faced the bartender. “Two lemonades, please.”</p><p>Something about that warmed Felix’s heart.</p><p>Their drinks were placed on the makeshift bar in front of them, and Sylvain picked them both up. They scoured the room, finding a table in a corner, empty and untouched, and began to walk towards it. Students filled the room idly, chatting and laughing and dancing slightly to the music playing. Felix pressed his lips together as he weaved his way through them, trying to ignore the jollity. He felt utterly out of his element.</p><p>"So, what’ll it be?” Felix asked as they headed to the table. “Care to enlighten me on being flirt of the century?"</p><p>"Unstable jackass trying to find some form of escapism of the century, more like."</p><p>Felix blinked, taken aback. <em> Unstable…? </em> "What does <em> that </em> mean?"</p><p>They both took seats next to each other at the table, and Sylvain began to speak. "I was in a bad place through school, really," they admitted, staring down at the cup between their hands. </p><p>"You were?" asked Felix. "You always seemed so confident. Like you knew exactly what you wanted."</p><p>"Ha! Seriously!?" The look Sylvain gave him was full of disbelief, handsome eyebrows contorted.</p><p>"I kind of envied it. In a weird way."</p><p>"I seemed like I knew what I wanted…? Nah, that couldn't be farther from the truth. It was nothing to envy.” They paused a moment, as if debating whether to go on. After a glance at Felix through the corner of their eye — one that made butterflies burst in the pit of Felix’s stomach for some reason — they continued. “I was... lost, I guess. I didn't know who I was, or even who I <em> wanted </em> to be. All I knew was that... I wasn't me. I was living as someone else. So I acted out."</p><p>Chills ran through Felix’s nerves at that. He hadn't anticipated that Sylvain would be so strangely relatable. He’d often thought that the two of them had nothing in common, but it was clear now that he'd been wrong. "I… kind of know what you mean, to be honest."</p><p>Sylvain chuckled. “Yeah. I guess it makes a lot of sense now.”</p><p>“What does? The fact that we’re both…?”</p><p>“Trans?” Sylvain nodded. “You think so too?”</p><p>Felix cocked his head from side to side. “Yeah, well. You were always so obnoxious. If you didn’t know how to process your feelings and instead acted like <em> that </em>—”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, Mx. Shut-Off!” Sylvain laughed.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Proving my point.”</p><p>Felix scowled at them. "I was just getting to my own point, if you’d let me finish."</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Sylvain shrugged as if the weight of the world rested on their shoulders. “You’re probably right.”</p><p>“Probably?”</p><p>“Okay, you’re definitely right. I dunno. As a kid, I had no idea I could just… be who I wanted. I thought I was stuck, y’know? I thought I’d have to be shoved into that little box forever. Trapped, like my parents’ pet.”</p><p>Felix’s chest tightened, his heart in a vice grip. <em> Fuck. </em> “Yeah, I get that.”</p><p>“Because you felt the same?”</p><p>He nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>“That’s why you were so shut-off?”</p><p>Felix looked away, to the wall next to them which showed posters of the current school year’s goings on. There was a Holiday Ball happening in a couple of weeks, and Principal Flayn was going to make a speech for the end of the semester. Everyone was reminded of their exam schedules, and that they should see the counsellor about any concerns. <em> Ugh. School stuff. </em></p><p>“I had a lot going on in my school years,” Felix said at last. “Trying to figure myself out just stressed me out. I didn’t want anyone prying, so I shut them out. I didn’t know what was going on with myself, so I was a grumpy prick.”</p><p><em> “Was?” </em> quipped Sylvain with a grin.</p><p>Felix glared at them.</p><p>They looked up towards the ceiling, swilling their drink around in their cup — an action that would have looked more suave were it not for the crappy red plastic. “Why didn’t we… say anything?” Sylvain asked. “We could’ve bonded over it, really.”</p><p>“Probably because I didn’t even know what I was feeling? I couldn’t voice it to myself, never mind anyone else,” Felix said. He felt a frown furrowing his brow, sticking to the muscles and pinning them in place. He would have a headache later tonight, he could feel it. “Even if I <em> did </em> know, I wouldn’t have said anything. Too terrified of rejection.”</p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p><em> Fuck. </em> Felix hated this feeling — this vulnerability, like somebody had reached inside of him and plucked his own thoughts from his mind. It made him uneasy, and he wrapped both of his arms around himself, attempting to ward off the chill creeping through his nerves in icy tendrils.</p><p>“Hey,” Sylvain poked their face into Felix’s vision. “It’s alright! Here.” And they held forward their plastic cup, making a gesture as if to toast. “We’ve got each other now.”</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes; <em> how despicably tacky. </em> He held up his lemonade either way and touched it against Sylvain’s, the plastic making a soft, underwhelming noise. “Cheers. To… having each other, I guess.”</p><p>“Cheers to that!” And Sylvain took a swig.</p><p>Did… they mean that? Did they really intend to be there for Felix now — that the two of them would now have each other to lean on? To listen to each other’s possibly-gender-related troubles?</p><p>“So, anyway,” Sylvain began, interrupting his thoughts. “Why didn’t you keep in touch?”</p><p>“Keep in touch…? You mean after school?” Felix felt his eyebrow twitch — the way it did when he grew irritated.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I could ask the same of you. Why should it be on me to keep in touch?”</p><p>“Fe,” Sylvain laughed, “you never even gave me an indication you <em> liked </em> me. Forgive me for not wanting to poke the sleeping bear.”</p><p>“Did… you just call me Fe?”</p><p>Sylvain pressed their lips together. <em> Damn, </em>that was cute.</p><p>“Eh. You never gave an indication you liked me either,” Felix decided. “We’re even.”</p><p>“Sure,” Sylvain smirked, taking another sip of their drink,” we’re even. Like I say, we’ve got each other now. I know all your woes—”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up about my <em> woes,” </em> Felix’s words scathed, but he kept an easy smile upon his lips. “I know yours too, you know.”</p><p>“But would you use them against me?” A cunning face grinned back at him, handsome and captivating.</p><p>Felix regarded them for a long moment, extremely tempted to play with them. In the end, he resorted to draining his pathetic plastic cup, feeling the sickly-sweet lemonade bubbles tickle at his throat. “No. I like to think I’m better than that now.”</p><p>“Well <em> that’s </em> a relief, I gotta admit.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a couple of moments, looking around at the festivities. Teachers had joined the mix now, making their rounds of the reunion to talk with the students.</p><p>“Nice of people to come chat with us, isn’t it?” remarked Sylvain, tone dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>“You’re telling me you’d rather sit through small talk with all of them?” Felix scoffed. “No thanks. I’d much rather it be this way.”</p><p>“Just you and me?”</p><p>“Yeah, easily—” <em> Wait. </em>Felix turned to Sylvain and narrowed his eyes at them. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>After a moment of regarding him with contented eyes, Sylvain spoke. “Do you wanna… get out of here?” Sylvain asked.</p><p><em> What!? </em> Felix allowed his dismay to show clearly on his face. “Please don’t tell me you haven’t learnt <em> anything </em> since your high school player phase.”</p><p>And Sylvain laughed loudly — a clear, charming noise that made butterflies squirm in the pit of Felix’s stomach. It meant true elation — none of the synthetic, flirtatious laughter they flaunted just to get somebody to like them. No, this laugh was genuine. “Get out of here, Fe!”</p><p>
  <em> Fe. </em>
</p><p>Sylvain chuckled as they continued. “I mean nothing bad by it, I swear! Just… There are plenty of nice restaurants here in Garreg Mach. Why don’t we get dinner together? Get to know each other all over again — the <em> real </em> us this time.”</p><p>Felix felt as if his chest was on fire — as though the butterflies might overwhelm and explode out of him at any minute. <em> Damn. </em> Was this really happening…? He couldn’t think of a response. “What if I decide I don’t like the real you?”</p><p>Sylvain gave that laugh again. “Well, that’s a chance I’m willing to take. Because I have a feeling I’ll like the real you. The one that’s not as scary. The one that’s more like me than I’d ever care to admit.”</p><p>“You sound like a real hopeless romantic.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not mentioning romance here!” They held up their arms in surrender.</p><p>It left Felix’s cheeks to burn intensely, in a way he hoped wouldn’t show up beneath the hall’s low lighting. No, Sylvain <em> hadn’t </em> mentioned anything romantic. Dinner wasn’t strictly romantic in any way; it could have been just a friendly dinner. Or even a business dinner! And yet Felix’s hopes had leapt to romance.</p><p>He placed his face into his hands and groaned. For whatever reason he found himself liking this new Sylvain; he found that he liked them a lot, and wanted almost desperately to get to know them better. He hadn’t felt anything close to romance — or even attraction, for that matter — in a long, long time.</p><p>Now, he did.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go out to dinner with you,” he said at last.</p><p>“Sounds great. I heard the restaurant on the corner has some gorgeous dishes. And, hey,” Sylvain winked, “I can switch the romance on for you, if you’d like.”</p><p>Felix slapped their upper arm hard. “Shut up!” he said, trying to stifle a little giggle trickling from his throat.</p><p>The two stood, keeping their heads down as they left their cups and tucked their chairs beneath the table. Felix hoped nobody would notice him — hoped he could slip away from this hellscape unnoticed. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was happy with his current arrangement.</p><p>He had agreed to show up to his high school reunion on the basis of being able to prove how much he’d changed. He wanted to show people that he was better now; he was healthier, happier, and an accomplished person now of his own right.</p><p>He hadn’t exactly <em> achieved </em> that goal since arriving here, but what he had achieved was so much better. <em> Sylvain. </em> Not only somebody he’d actually considered decent throughout school, but somebody who just so happened to be masc-leaning non-binary as well. Somebody who understood, and had been through their own struggles. Somebody who wanted to get to know him more, to talk through it more too.</p><p>And somebody who actually seemed to be a little interested in him along the way.</p><p>It was almost too much to bear. As they slinked through the main hall’s crowd on their way out of the building, Felix felt himself blush yet again at the thought of walking next to Sylvain. Walking next to tall, broad, handsome, charming Sylvain Gautier—</p><p>“You know, Fe, I used to kinda crush on you back in the day.”</p><p>If Felix had been drinking, he would have performed a spectacular spit-take. Alas, he wasn’t, and thus he merely choked on his own saliva. “You—you what!?”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled and extended a hand to Felix. Reluctantly, he took it, feeling warmth spread throughout the pit of his stomach as he slipped his hand around the heat of Sylvain’s skin. “C’mon, I’ll tell you over dinner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>